Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an airless tire, and more particularly to a connection structure between airless tire and rim and fastening members thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent No. 201080001376.4 discloses a technique for connecting airless tire with the rim. In this technique, multiple strip-shaped stopper members are inserted in a tire lip section of the airless tire and inlaid in the groove of the rim. Two ends of the stopper members are engaged with inner side of the opening of the groove of the rim. Accordingly, the stopper members are engaged with the rim to locate the tire lip in the groove of the rim so as to connect the airless tire with the rim.
In the conventional inflatable tire structure, the structure layers of fiber wires, steel string rings, artificial fiber strings and tire lip steel wires are used to provide sufficient strength for the tire. When the tire contacts the ground to bear a load and rotate, the tire can keep a complete configuration so as to ensure that the tire is stably connected with the rim and ensure the safety in driving. With respect to an airless tire, especially a solid tire or cavity airless tire, the structure of such tire generally has no structure layer as the inflatable tire. The airless tire only has an elastic antiwear structure similar to the rubber layer of the inflatable tire for providing elasticity and shock absorption effect. Therefore, when the airless tire runs on the ground, in comparison with the inflatable tire, the ability of the airless tire to keep the configuration unchanged is obviously weaker. Therefore, when the airless tire 1 contacts the ground to run over an obstacle 2 as shown in FIG. 1, in the case that the force applied to the airless tire 1 is greater than the engagement force between the stopper members 3 and the groove 4, the tire lip will detach from the rim. This will affect the safety and needs to be overcome.